


A Little Dirt Wont Hurt

by LoveLorem



Series: InuSess One Shots [3]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, M/M, Omega Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), alpha inuyasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28026468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveLorem/pseuds/LoveLorem
Summary: An encounter devolves into sex.
Relationships: InuYasha/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Series: InuSess One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992931
Kudos: 32





	A Little Dirt Wont Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if y'all are into these c:

The daiyokai had found himself pinned to the forest floor with his brother's heavy sex tearing into him. This wasn’t the first time one of their lesser encounters had devolved into sex. The hanyou was good from the start despite his inexperience. Now? He was just a monster.

"You're pathetic aren't you." Inuyasha taunted from above. The force behind each trust pushed his brothers face a little further into the dirt. The degradation of his half-brother was sending the hanyou to a place he had never been before. His oh so perfect pristine brother was beginning to look no better than a common whore. "You can't even resist a half breed like me. I can only imagine how you've gotten around over the decades." Inuyasha's words were thinly veiled insults that only served to push Sesshoumaru further.

"No-ahht true -ahh fuck mee!" The daiyokai caved, a small gasp and broken protest turning into loud persistent moans as he clawed at the ground beneath himself. "Inuyasha-ahh no!" The plea had come too late. Sesshoumaru's legs began to lock up and his body grew tense. "Ahh you let g-go! Release me n-nghh! Hanyou!" The daiyokai cursed Inuyasha's name in broken sentences while his orgasm rushed through his body. The hanyou kept the daiyokai pinned letting Sesshoumaru roll his hips in a weak attempt to escape the now seemingly offensive cock buried into his cunt.


End file.
